NightMinds
by GalaMD
Summary: AfterlifeLas voces de los muertos  ¿Puedes ver la luz al final del túnel? Post Las chinches no muerden
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes o escenarios recreados en este fic me pertenecen (meheee más quisiera!). Son todo obra y gracia de ese ingenio de lo paranormal y el misterio angstiano llamado Stephen Volk. A los de la productora Clerkenwell Filmsy la cadena ITV no les menciono porque son una gente muy ruin que ni se los merece snif snif por cancelar esta joyita de serie tan sólo tras 14 capítulos y tras recibir el aplauso de la crítica internacional, en Europa y más allá del charco, y tras recibir varios Golden Nymph del Festival Internacional de TV de Mónaco, entre ellos los de Mejor Actriz y Mejor Actor Dramático entre 2005 y 2007, compitiendo con actores norteamericanos de las series más aclamadas del momento. Oh yeah. XD).

La song que da título a este fic pertenece a Missy Higgins y toda la parafernalia discográfica que la rodea. Una balada que no puede calar más hondo porque el alma no tiene fondo ;)

La otra canción no creo que necesite presentación, nacida del tándem Lennon/McCartney: _Hey, Jude_ by The Beatles.

**Spoilers:** Idea muy elemental del season finale, pero se trata básicamente de un AU a partir del desenlace de "Las chinches no muerden" ("Mind the Bugs don't bite").

**Pairing:** Jude-Robert-Alison. (pero OT3 sanote XD)

**Género:** Angus. Angus. ANGUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. Romance.

**Rating: **Para todos los públicos con aguante suficiente para mi Angus. XD No me responsabilizo de crisis histéricas. Soy medio médico a falta de la Farmacología…pero aún no me pondría en mis manos XD

**Dedicatorias:** Para todos aquellos seguidores de ésta y muchas series del género que fueron acribilladas prematuramente de las parrillas televisivas (Millennium, Mysterious Ways, American Gothic, El Pacto (Brimstone) y un largo etcétera). A todas mis niñas – ellas saben quienes son, se atrevan o no a leer este nuevo trabajo :). A mi madre: mamá, gracias por aguantarme los comentarios sarcásticos y cínicos acerca de tu queridísima Melinda, no guardarme rencor, e introducirme a esta pedazo de serie. No sé qué haría sin ti xDDD Y, sobre todo, a Stephen Volk, Lesley Sharp y Andrew Lincoln. Jamás olvidaré las interpretaciones magistrales y las historias que nos han brindado. Eternas gracias.

**NightMinds**

La ternura asomó a su mirada, un tanto azorado por haber sido pillado_ in fraganti _como un inocente crío de escuela. De repente, le pareció más joven de lo que realmente era. La tímida sonrisa del pequeño Josh al despedirla al final del túnel, tan luminosa como el brillo cegador que lo envolvía todo, rescatada del pasado y dibujada fugazmente en los labios de su padre.

Cuando confirmó su sospecha de que iba a reunirse con Jude… los celos se astillaron bajo la piel. Tragó saliva y con ella la irritabilidad que pugnaba por desatarse injustamente contra Robert, y asintió con una sonrisa apagada. Era sincera cuando le urgía a regresar al lado de ella. Merecía lo mejor. Y parecía exhausto, casi tan necesitado de descanso como ella misma. Era un hombre bueno, encantador, con toda la vida por delante, y merecía rehacer su vida junto a su familia. Junto a la esposa que no había dejado de amar (muestra de ello era la alianza que fiel y estoicamente había resistido en su anular a la ruptura y el segundo matrimonio de ella) y el hijo que, pese a no ser biológicamente suyo, acabaría integrándose en la parcela reservada al lado de la que ocupaba el recuerdo de Joshie en su corazón.

Decidió que era el mejor momento de retirarse, antes de que el rioja que corría por sus venas (había tomado demasiadas copas hasta para lo que era habitual en ella) acabara de colapsarle el cerebro con más ideas insulsas, y su lengua se soltara a pronunciar en voz alta lo que realmente bullía y arañaba en su interior. Debía dejarle marchar, con todo el pesar de su alma. Ahora que habían vencido sus demonios y ambos eran libres para darse la segunda oportunidad que merecían, tenía que dejarle que se reencontrara con el amor de su vida, que, y estaba convencida de ello, esperaba despierta y aferrada al teléfono su llegada.

Sí. Le necesitaba. Se autocensuraba por ello, por su posesividad, cuando Robert nunca le había pertenecido en lo más mínimo. Se reprochaba a sí misma su estúpido romanticismo, su inconciencia, cuando se veía obligada a apretar la mandíbula para soportar la punzada detrás los párpados cada vez que él mencionaba el nombre de Jude, o apenas le daba tiempo para mudar la mueca de desagrado por una sonrisa postiza cuando Barbara interrumpía sus reuniones en el campus. Pero con el tiempo había aprendido bastante bien a disimularlo (o eso quería creer) bajo una máscara de educada indiferencia frente a las otras dos mujeres que orbitaban como satélites a su alrededor. Sus mejores y más viejas amigas, su amante, la madre de su hijo, y su mentora, compañera y jefa.

Se quedó en el rellano, observándole, esperando a que hiciera el ademán de girar el pomo de la puerta y regresar a la pacífica y reconfortante normalidad de su vida. Y, entonces, lo improbable, lo impensable, ocurrió.

Fue breve, infantil y casto, pero sintió la calidez del tacto humano, de Robert, encender su ánimo. Agradeció de nuevo a Dios estar viva para sentir la inercia de sus propios latidos, como alas de mariposa, batiendo en el pecho.

Los segundos que sus labios permanecieron posados sobre su mejilla fueron tiempo más que suficiente para que retornara el escalofrío que la había asaltado mientras él la sujetaba aquella noche, tan desesperado como ella por sacar a la luz el secreto más oscuro que había echado raíces en el purgatorio de su alma, condicionando quién era, torturándola y acercándola al delirio y la autodestrucción, más allá de sus visiones.

Un flash de luz la deslumbró desde el interior de su cabeza, sin necesidad de proyectarse en su retina. Susurros. Gritos. Llanto. El olor inconfundible y aséptico a hospital. Un pitido estridente reverberando en sus oídos, amenazando con perforarle los tímpanos.

Aquellas…malditas premoniciones. Extrañas, inquietantes…piezas aisladas de un puzzle macabro que no podía recomponer, que nunca estaba completo hasta que era demasiado tarde. Imágenes ilocalizables, incomprensibles, que la atormentaban y la mantenían en vilo tratando de dilucidar qué trataban de comunicarle. Visiones que martilleaban incansables todos sus sentidos, sin poder reconocerlas o identificar su procedencia. Sin saber si hablaban de él, de ella, de su pasado, de su accidente de coche, del descarrilamiento al que ella sobrevivió, del futuro… de otra persona, en cualquier otro lejano lugar.

Frustrada, impotente, noche tras noche revivía la misma escena. Despertaba así, en medio de la madrugada, empapada en sudor, enredada en su edredón burdeos, susurrando su nombre con voz quebrada. Con el roce dulce de sus labios deslizándose mejilla abajo por los mismos surcos por los que rodaban las lágrimas. Automáticamente, sus dedos volaban hasta el teléfono pero luego vacilaban sobre el botón de la memoria al comprobar la hora. Despertar a un bebé que acababa de quedarse dormido tras su toma de biberón no iba a facilitar las cosas para nadie…

Llevaba días sin tener noticias suyas. Su teléfono móvil parecía desconectado o fuera de cobertura permanentemente (¿la estaba evitando?) y la cinta de su contestador automático probablemente se había rebobinado ya un par de veces con el volumen de mensajes que había dejado. Al principio no le había preocupado demasiado. Bastante había hecho ya por ella, y no se atrevía a visitarle aún, temiendo que se la volviera a acusar de sufrir otro episodio de Neurosis obsesiva. Quizás necesitara espacio, distanciarse de su contagiosa y desquiciante locura.

Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, el miedo la embargaba. Miedo al abandono, a las mil y una interpretaciones, a cual más tétrica, que iban formulándose en su cabeza en los momentos de vigilia. Y no tenía ya a nadie con quien desahogarse al respecto. Su padre se había quedado el tiempo suficiente para confirmar que se encontraba bien (esto es, cuerda) realmente y que aquella reconciliación no era fruto de su imaginación. Compartieron una entretenida tarde de padres e hijas pintando de nuevo el baño de un blanco inmaculado, borrando la última y más dramática de las huellas que el espíritu de su madre había dejado tras de sí. Luego había tenido que regresar a Bath, para que su casero no diera por hecho que se había fugado para no pagar el alquiler, pero no sin antes hacerle prometer, atrapada en un abrazo de oso como los que solía darle de pequeña, que le telefonearía a menudo e iría a visitarle en Pascuas.

Su hondo suspiro caló en el silencio de la habitación. Miró el reloj por vigésima vez. Las tres y catorce minutos. Genial. Sin poder conciliar el sueño, se incorporó en la cama y extrajo un nuevo paquete de smarties del primer cajón de la mesita de noche. Debajo de él, un recorte de periódico se mofaba del equipo de Cazafantasmas de la Universidad de Bristol. Rizó y desrizó un mechón rubio entre los dedos, ansiosa. Se había autoconvencido de que la conservaba como recordatorio de su ingenuidad (por no decir necedad), de que hasta su don o maldición… podía sucumbir a la sugestión, a la manipulación. De que una vez una periodista le había tomado el pelo y ella había arrastrado a Robert y su credibilidad como profesor al epicentro de la humillación. Pero el reportaje fotográfico incluía la única imagen (robada, por supuesto) que tenía de él. Cabreado, trataba en vano de apartar la cámara de su camino. El ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, esquivaba las preguntas. Hombros echados hacia atrás y cabeza bien alta, imponía su respetabilidad y profesionalidad. Nada que ver con el hombre humilde, atento, de la perenne y afable sonrisa. Trazó el marco de la imagen con el dedo índice. Fue duro. Pudieron haberle despedido…

Sacudiendo la cabeza, apartó los ojos con reticencia de la instantánea y volvió a su bolsa de smarties. Los sacó uno a uno, sin prisas, y empezó a clasificarlos por colores, alineándolos en hileras paralelas siguiendo el espectro del arcoiris. Sabía que ya no tenía por qué seguir con aquel ritual, pero, en cierto modo, algo en la familiaridad y normalidad de aquella estrambótica manía heredada de su madre, la reconfortaba. La ayudaba a descargar tensión y apaciguaba sus nervios. La mantenía despierta. No quería dormir y soñar. Soñar con aquella noche, revivirla, ralentizándose el tiempo y espacio para congelar detalles en que no pudo reparar en su momento por su bloqueo emocional, porque habían quedado lejos de su campo de percepción. La fragilidad en el siempre sereno y cultivado tono de Robert, la lucha contra su constante migraña, un bote farmacéutico que saltó de entre sus manos, chocó contra la encimera de granito junto al fregadero y rodó, vacía y sin rumbo. La expresión horrorizada que momentáneamente distorsionó su semblante de templanza al proponer la única explicación plausible para que su padre anhelara tanto un reencuentro con su hija desahuciada. Entonces creyó (no sin cierta satisfacción) que aquel cambio en su expresión se había debido al veneno y hiel que había inyectado a la insinuación de que padre fuera un enfermo terminal, desesperado por saldar cuentas pendientes con los vivos. Ahora… vacilaba. Reconoció el poso de remordimientos en el fondo de su mirada verde… y, testarudo como era, iba más allá del mero hecho de haber ignorado completamente sus deseos como amiga, de haber violado su confianza y la necesidad de mantenerse lejos de su padre. En realidad, ahora le agradecía infinitamente el que fuera tan endemoniadamente entrometido. Pero cuanto más reflexionaba sobre aquellos instantes, más sospechas se conjuraban en su mente. Se obstinaba en ignorarlas. Evadía la posibilidad, no tenía fuerzas para contrastarlas con la realidad. Y sin embargo, las pesadillas no la abandonarían hasta que lo hiciera. Y cada vez eran más precisas, cada vez más vívidas, donde los colores se iban haciendo más nítidos y las sombras más espesas. Las voces incoherentes ya musitaban palabras que reconocía. Su pulso tembló, empujando los smarties unos contra otros, haciendo que los rojos se vieran arrojados al vacío. Cayeron sobre la moqueta morada sin hacer ruido y en todas direcciones, salpicándola aquí y allá, como gotas de sangre confundiéndose en un charco coagulado.

Ni se molestó en recogerlos del suelo. Tiritando a pesar de la calefacción, salió de la cama. Escuchó el crujir de las pastillas de chocolate bajo sus pies. Lo que menos le preocupaba era la moqueta. A la mierda la moqueta. A la mierda el orden. Necesitaba salir. Respirar aire fresco. Dar un paseo hasta el muelle, quizás. No. Se estaba volviendo loca. Aquello…aquello no debía ser sano. Nunca…nunca había sido una colegiala enamoradiza, se había acomodado demasiado en la soledad. En ser una rareza andante con la que ningún hombre podría convivir nunca. Su…marido, ése que tanto había jurado quererla, se lo demostró al marcharse un buen día tras los dos años que duró su patético y fracasado matrimonio. Se pasó la mano por el pelo enredado y encrespado. No podía espantar la sensación de inminente peligro, pero bajaría al salón y esperaría a que se hiciera de día una vez más, mientras intentaba idiotizarse enfrente de reposiciones de _Yo, Claudio_.

Como tantas veces descendió los escalones uno a uno, con parsimonia y la cautela de quien espera encontrar algo desagradable al final de la escalera. El roce de su mano al deslizarse por el pasamanos parecía electrizar la yema de sus dedos, y enviar pequeñas descargas en forma de imágenes a través de sus fibras nerviosas. El amargor del repentino desapego y la acidez de su escepticismo sólo días después de confesarle que empezaba a comprender lo que le ocurría, a ver más allá de lo que podía ver, tocar y analizar con sus test psicotécnicos. La perplejidad de Robert al bajar a trompicones los peldaños tras presenciar la obra pictórica de su madre en el cuarto de baño, el rojo de la pintura que teñía todo, desde azulejos a aplicaciones y toda la porcelana de la habitación, grabado a fuego en su retina. Su decisión de localizar a su padre. Robert preocupado, persiguiéndola escaleras arriba para hacerla entrar en razón, o dudando si invadir la privacidad de su cuarto aquella noche para tratar de persuadirla de que hiciera las paces con su padre.

El ataque de vértigo que le obliga a aferrarse a la barandilla como un náufrago a su tabla de salvación, para evitar tambalearse y caer.

La voz eficiente, dulcemente comprensiva y compasiva, de una doctora, que, al comunicar la mala noticia pone en marcha los engranajes de la catástrofe.

_Tiene usted un tumor cerebral. Alojado en el troncoencéfalo. Maligno. Incurable. Intratable. El de peor pronóstico._

Todo daba vueltas en un tiovivo macabro. El universo se precipitaba como una espiral interminable, preparándose para colisionar contra la nada.

La revelación la hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, y las lágrimas ya no encontraron contención para desbordarla.

No. No. Nononononononononono... No podía ser. No…

No Robert…

El llanto brotó de sus entrañas, que parecían retorcerse entre las garras de un ente malicioso, pero quedó atorado en su garganta. Lo que salió de sus labios no fue sino un sonido seco, gutural. Agónico.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para cubrirse el rostro con las manos, como si ello pudiera salvarla de presenciar el bombardeo de visiones y sensaciones que se reproducían a su alrededor, dentro de ella, como una película en _fast-forward_.

La desazón por esconder algo.

El miedo a ser descubierto.

La culpa.

El estallido continuo que impacta en sus sienes y que los analgésicos no consiguen apagar, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Impidiéndole dormir.

Ya no confía en su juicio. Quiere creer. Cree en ella. Pero ya…ya no tiene la certeza de que lo que ha visto sea verdad, fruto de su mente sugestionada, o un artificio de su cerebro orgánicamente enfermo.

El refugio y la paz de la calidez del cuerpo de Jude junto al suyo, su cabeza reposando sobre su pecho plácidamente…

El llanto de un bebé que reclama una tetina, la fascinación de revivir el tener una criaturita entre los brazos. La suavidad del pelito rubio acariciándole el mentón y el olor especial del jabón y la colonia infantil, pura inocencia, evocando los momentos más felices de su vida, aliviando su pesar, haciendo remitir momentáneamente la presión que crece dentro del cráneo.

La punzada de vergüenza propia al presenciar cómo Barb se desmorona ante sus ojos. Las lágrimas de impotencia por no poder ayudarle, por no permitírsele ayudar, por ser apartada una y otra vez cada vez que trata de acercarse a él, por haber traicionado la confianza de su mejor amiga, sus principios e incluso la propia amistad que los une al obedecer su deseo de no contarle la verdad de su enfermedad a Jude.

El azul insondable de los ojos de Alison Mundy, abnegados en lágrimas, mientras se afana por convencerle de que su hijo muerto está allí con ellos, tratando de contactar con él a través de ella. El sufrimiento por triplicado, el suyo, el de su supuesto hijo, el de aquella enigmática mujer (que no miente, es sincera, se dice… cuál es el mecanismo por el que funciona su farsa, se pregunta…)… sobrecargan el ambiente, le nubla la mente y le hace proferir improperios que jamás de los que jamás se habría creído capaz de pronunciar en voz alta.

La voz inconfundible de su pequeño Josh disculpándose por haberle distraído los segundos fatales mientras estaba al volante. Sus gemidos infantiles, a través de los labios de Alison, desgarrando su escepticismo y mostrando las yagas sin curar de su doliente corazón.

El casi trágico final de la séance un año antes. El pánico _in crescendo_ con cada minuto que pasaba a la espera de la ambulancia, mientras lloraba sobre la figura de una Alison pálida que yacía lacia entre sus brazos. Sus incoherentes musitaciones al oído de la inconsciente: _te pondrás bien, estarás bien, estoy contigo, resiste, noJoshnotelalleves…_

Los meses que duró el coma, las visitas diarias, las lecturas silenciosas del periódico o en alto de las últimas ocurrencias en los trabajos de los mini-Roberts, todos con las mentes cerradas con candado, a los que formaba en la Universidad. Se vio a sí misma, a través de sus ojos, tendida en una cama de hospital, conectada al respirador automático, el monitor pitando con cada uno de sus latidos, regulares, que, lejos de dificultar su tarea allí, notaba que producían un cierto efecto tranquilizante en él…

Le vio tomarle la mano en despedida cada tarde, y prometer que regresaría al día siguiente.

La moqueta se había convertido en lodo y se hundía poco a poco en él. La espalda apoyada en la pared descendía con cada sacudida de su cuerpo.

¿Quién coño se creía que era? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había contado con ella? ¿Por qué no se lo habría contado? Ella… podría haber estado ahí para él. No…no podría haber hecho nada en la práctica por él (se sintió desintegrar por dentro), pero se habría guardado para sí todas sus neuras. Habría intentado facilitarle las cosas, en lugar de echarle en cara todos sus fallos. Maldito cabrón egoísta. Lo repetía como un mantra, como intentando asimilar más rápido aquella conclusión con cada cabezazo que le daba a la pared.

¿Creía que no le importaría lo que le ocurriera?

¿Que no se enteraría más tarde o más temprano?

Enjugando las ácidas lágrimas con el puño de la manga del pijama de felpa, corrió a la caza del teléfono.

Le llamaría y se lo haría saber.

Le importaba tres pimientos que Jude se despertara de su cura de sueño, que el bebé berreara, o que el mundo se viniera abajo. Pero iba a escucharla. Como si tenía que presentarse allí en mitad de la madrugada y aporrearles la puerta hasta que la abrieran…

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Cinco.

_Ha llamado al Dr. Robert Bridge. _Escuchar su voz la sobresaltó, como cada vez que había estado llamándole en esos días. Apretó los ojos con fuerza. Tenía que cogerlo. Cógelo. Cógelo. _En este momento no puedo atenderle, pero deje su mensaje y atenderé su llamada…_

A la mierda tu atención, espetó al aire.

Probó con el número fijo de su casa flotante. Cruzó los brazos a la espera sobre el pecho. Más tonos, pero nadie descolgaba. Cortó la llamada y volvió a marcar. Mientras esperaba registró en todos los cajones, buscando con afán la guía de páginas amarillas. Bajo qué nombre estaría contratado el teléfono en casa de Jude. ¿El suyo, el del ex, el del marido? Mientras pasaba las páginas con excesiva violencia, escuchó el mismo mensaje del buzón de voz, ya sin inmutarse al percibir las inflexiones cuidadas de su timbre de voz.

Sonó el _beep _correspondiente que daba paso a los mensajes. Titubeó, pero acabó pudiendo su impulsividad sobre el pragmatismo que le recordaba que de nada serviría dejarle un mensaje cuando ya no vivía allí.

«Buenas madrugadas, Robert – comenzó, con voz cantarina, mordiéndose la lengua por parecer despreocupada. – Imagino que, incluso en el hipotético caso de que estuvieras en CASA, no cogerías el teléfono. Perdón, ME cogerías el teléfono. Porque eres un cobarde… Entendería que quisieras entregarte por fin a tu familia, a tu trabajo. Lo acepto. De hecho no esperaba más que alguna llamada para interesarte por cómo llevaba el estar por fin a solas conmigo misma tras treinta años de tener al espectro de mi madre a mis espaldas, volviéndome absolutamente loca… pero gracias por la preocupación. El tacto brilla por su ausencia. Gracias a Dios que soy una neurótica que siempre está pensando obsesivamente en todos los cabos sin atar y sí se preocupa por las personas a las que…considera amigos. Dime. ¿Qué tal tus dolores de cabeza? – hizo una pausa para inspirar una bocanada de aire, esperando que eso disipara el vibratto de su voz. No hubo éxito. No intentó enmascarar el llanto. – ¿Cuándo…cuándo pensabas contármelo? ¿¡Cuándo!? ¿Cuándo viera tu esquela en el periódico de la mañana por pura casualidad? ¿Cuándo viera cómo ponían tu nombre en una placa a algún corredor en el campus y llevara meses sin saber de ti? Bastardo… Creía…creía que …bueno, ahora no estoy tan segura porque, a pesar de haberme ayudado a salir del agujero negro que era mi vida, de haberme ayudado a mantener la cordura…a liberar a mi madre, ya no sé si realmente me respetas. Empiezo a pensar que siempre estuve en un error al pensar en ti como en un amigo. En que… después de lo que habíamos pasado juntos, de lo que habías visto y vivido, de conocer hasta el más íntimo, personal y doloroso de mis secretos… sabías que podías contar conmigo del mismo modo. En que era lo suficientemente digna para que el excelentísimo Dr. Bridge me contara entre los miembros de su cerrado y selecto círculo íntimo. Pero esto me ha enseñado que soy una estúpida. Una maldita idealista. Esto siempre fue una mera relación de negocios, ¿no? Un…proyecto profesional, una investigación… para satisfacer tu curiosidad y morbosidad de científico. Radiografiar mi alma para tener material con que ilustrar tus ejemplos en las clases magistrales… Una…¿cómo la llamaste en su momento? simple relación de sujeto y autor. Sin implicaciones. Sin transferencia ni contratransferencia, ¿cierto? – le faltaba el aire. No podía respirar. – Pues debiste haber ampliado esa letra pequeña en el contrato, Robert. Debiste haberlo hecho…Porque…porque ahora te mueres. Te mueres. Te mueres y no me habías dicho nada. Y yo te odio, Robert Bridge, te odio con todo mi ser…».

Quería lanzar el teléfono lejos de sí. Tirar al río todos los recuerdos que tenía de Robert con una losa que los llevara hasta el fondo. Todos los recuerdos y todo lo que había visto esa noche, lo que había sentido tres noches atrás al hallar su rostro a pocos milímetros del suyo, su propio miedo por la locura a la que sucumbía reflejado en su mirada… mas tanto…tanto formaba parte de sí ya, que no podía más que aferrarse a él. El auricular pegado a la oreja, como esperando escuchar al siguiente segundo su voz real, excusando su actitud, declarando que el sentimiento era mutuo o disculpándose ante ella por su error.

Desde luego no esperaba lo que siguió a su respiración entrecortada y los arpegios que las lágrimas arrancaban a su laringe. El _click_ que inactivó el contestador automático, una inspiración forzada, para armarse de unas fuerzas tan endebles como las suyas propias.

« Usted…- una voz vagamente familiar pero en absoluto masculina. Dolorida por el llanto, sangrante. Seca. Empañada por la pena. Pero definitivamente de mujer. – Usted…no le odia. »– lloraba ahora, nítidamente.

Entonces supo quién era. Notó un plomo en la boca del estómago, tirando de ella hacia abajo. Abajo…abajo…hundiéndola en la miseria. En el desconcierto.

«Es…¿Es Jude? ». La pregunta fue más bien retórica. No hubo confirmación pero tampoco había esperado respuesta. Miles de preguntas se agolparon en la recámara de su mente. Qué había ocurrido. Dónde estaba Robert. Qué hacía ella allí y no en su casa a las horas que eran. Por qué no estaba él con ella. Y ese llanto…oh, no… ese llanto. Nonononononononononononononononononononononononono…

Enmudeció. Escuchaba la voz al otro lado de la línea como si procediera de otra galaxia muy lejana. A años luz. Marchitándose por momentos. Hablaba entre gemidos y jadeos y un ataque de hipo que mutilaba sus frases, dejándolas inconexas. Pero el sentimiento era único, vívido, y se le clavó en el centro del pecho provocándole el mismo dolor insoportable que la viga que le había atravesado el vientre y transformado su existencia en el accidente de tren.

«Hace…unas noches, tras estar en su casa…- no pudo haberle lanzado reproche más rotundo, pero siguió hablando – regresó y…yo…estaba dormida. No creí ya que regresara. Pensé que…habría pasado la noche…fuera. – otra estocada certera. - Cuando desperté para darle al niño el biberón…le encontré en el sillón de su estudio, con una lista de canciones de los Beatles y Stevie Wonder entre los dedos. Dormía. Creía que dormía. Quizás por eso tardé en reaccionar, no sé, no sé… y…y no me respondía. No despertaba. Pensé…pensé que se habría desmayado por el dolor. Los dolores de cabeza eran más fuertes, yo lo sabía, pero no porque él me lo dijera. Llamé a la ambulancia y ellos…no pudieron reanimarle. Los médicos…bueno… ingresó, estaba en coma. En coma… pero…no pudieron hacer nada tampoco. Se había extendido, dijeron. El maldito tumor había crecido y siguió creciendo. Y…dejó de respirar. Y, oh…- el gimoteo de un niño se unió al de su madre y al de ella misma, la banda sonora agónica de aquella tragedia griega en que todos habían perdido. Fe, confianza, esperanza. Al amor. Un padre. Un esposo. Un amigo. Jude intentó aplacar los lloros de la criatura. La imaginó meciéndolo histéricamente, como si el balanceo sobre sus pies pudiera apaciguarla a ella también. Shh. Shh… y siguió, siguió con el relato y la catarsis - ... tuvieron que intubarle y conectarle a una bomba que respiraba por él. Pero…no sirvió de nada… Robert…ha muerto…esta noche. Mañana será el funeral y…habrá antes un servicio en Rendland Chappel, como Robert dispuso. Sonará…sonará la música que estaba escogiendo aquella noche para su funeral… Imagino que querría que estuviera allí. También…ha dejado algo por aquí para usted. Sepa…sepa que la apreciaba tanto como para no respetar su promesa e ignorar mi ultimátum de no volverla a ver nunca más…»

Debió darle el pésame.

Transmitirle sus condolencias.

Llorar su pérdida más de lo que lo estaba haciendo.

Pero todo a su alrededor, más allá de ella, de aquel teléfono, del llanto incontrolable en la casa flotante se disolvió en el maremágnum de desamparo, dolor y resentimiento contra Robert y contra el Universo.

Murmuró un simple "lo siento – intentaré estar allí", con menos convicción de lo que realmente sentía, y cortó la llamada.

Tenía los ojos secos, enrojecidos, la oreja ardiendo de la presión del auricular y la espalda crujió al tratar de cambiar de posición. Pero no sentía el dolor físico, ni el frío. Sólo el vacío desolador que se expandía ante ella, una sensación de pena, de falta, aún mayor que la que le supuso la muerte de su querida tía Vi. En automático, y tambaleándose como una zombie salida de los viejos clásicos de la Hammer, se dirigió a buscar el mullido refugio que la burbuja de ebriedad le facilitaba, en el santuario de su cocina. Sirvió varias copas y se sentó a la mesa con la rectitud de una niña obediente en la cena de Nochebuena. Quizás si se emborrachaba lo suficiente, quizás si se quedaba lo suficientemente quieta el tiempo suficiente, podría imaginar (o fingir) que él aún vivía y le devolvería la llamada. Quizás si resistía la tentación de beber hasta quedar sumida en un coma etílico, despertaría de aquella terrible pesadilla. Quizás entonces escucharía sonar el timbre, abriría la puerta y vería de nuevo a un Robert ansioso por sonsacarle información para rellenar páginas y avanzar su libro.

Pero los seres queridos, oh, lo sabía muy bien, no regresaban del más allá por mucho que uno lo deseara. Por muchos sacrificios que hicieran, o mucho que se rezara a Dios y todos los santos del santoral.

Lejos de entrar en calor, el frío se recrudeció, y el alba parecía demorarse deliberadamente, haciendo de la noche una eternidad. Así, encorvada sobre sí misma, una caricatura patética, rebajaba el vino tinto con sus lágrimas sorbo a sorbo esperando que pasaran las horas.

– No deberías beber tanto, Alison. – sus dedos resbalaron y la copa gravitó hasta caer y hacerse añicos. No. No. No. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el escozor tras ellos, el vino vertido sobre la mesa y goteando el suelo inmaculado. – Un carraspeo a sus espaldas, y una presión suave, delicada, pero helada como sólo la muerte puede serlo sobre su hombro. – Ni siquiera por mí…

No quería. Quería mantenerse firme. La mirada al frente. Ignorarle. Ignorar que estaba allí. Muerto y buscándola, recurriendo a ella, cuando no había sido capaz en vida. Pero la necesidad era magnética, y la urgió a girar la cabeza lentamente hasta encontrar su mano, la del anular comprometido, posada en su hombro casi tan casualmente como en el gesto de ella al poco de conocerse. No se atrevió a desplazar la silla hacia atrás para contemplarle mejor. Sin embargo, escuchó sus pasos hasta que la tuvo enfrente. Seguía igual que la última vez que le vio; no sabía realmente qué habría esperado, si las marcas de una traqueo o una cabeza vendada en una última operación de urgencia para intentar aliviar la presión intracraneal. No obstante, allí estaba. Igual de compuesto, el profesor universitario apuesto y competente, con su americana marrón y su pantalón de sport. La palidez de su piel y el tinte discretamente azul de sus labios habrían podido pasar desapercibidos en un día de mucho frío.

Cogiendo otra copa, la alzó, sus ojos vidriosos clavándose como dagas en los del espíritu de Robert.

– Te invitaría a un brindis por el éxito de tu gran finale, pero sería desperdiciar vino. Nunca te imaginé como un apasionado del melodrama…– pareció avergonzado, porque desvió la mirada y agachó la cabeza, incapaz de sostener por más tiempo la losa de la acusación. El gesto sólo avivó su ira. – Además. Yo bebo lo que me da la gana. No creo que conserves la potestad de darme consejos amistosos después de…esto. – señaló el espacio oscuro de la cocina sin iluminar con la mano temblorosa que sostenía la copa, y, en una explosión de arrebato imprevisible, la lanzó contra la pared. Los dos se quedaron perplejos observando cómo el vino iba calando en el papel de color verde, y la mancha crecía, tiñéndolo todo de granate.

Robert parpadeó intermitentemente. De haber estado con vida, el corazón se le abría salido del pecho. No dejaban de asombrarle la impulsividad de sus arrebatos, la energía que conjuraba la adrenalina en aquella mujer normalmente calmada y apacible. La fiereza de valkiria de que hacía gala en los momentos de tensión como aquel. Era imposible apartarse de su camino, de la tormenta que se desataba en el halo que envolvía las pupilas dilatadas. Pese a todo, te atraía, te arrastraba, con miedo y fascinación, al epicentro de aquella fuerza sobrenatural. Ahora, bajo aquella ira, había algo más. Más desgarrado. Más alarmante. Era imposible no percibir las oleadas de dolor que irradiaban de ella mientras hiperventilaba. A él aquella visión le había paralizado las cuerdas vocales. El espíritu inquebrantable de la médium, vulnerabilidad disfrazada con una armadura de genio y autosuficiencia, se desintegraba, era evidente, y no pensaba presenciar cómo Alison Mundy se lanzaba a los abismos de la autodestrucción de nuevo, guiada por su cabezonería, cuando había conseguido recuperar las riendas de su vida. No sería el culpable de crearle más sufrimiento. No…no es lo que había pretendido en ningún momento.

Todo lo contrario.

– Alison…. – intentó un nuevo acercamiento, su nombre pronunciado en un susurro contrito y apesadumbrado. Admitía que tenía derecho a estar molesta… herida. Las cosas… habían cambiado de repente, no le había dado tiempo a contárselo porque nunca había llegado el mejor momento que esperaba para ello. Primero tuvo que aceptar su propia enfermedad, ayudar a Jude con el duro golpe de asumirlo también, consolar a Bárbara. Luego la peligrosa sombra se cernió sobre Alison, y centró sus prioridades en ayudarla a salir adelante… Tendría que entenderlo. Hacerla comprender.

– Robert. – le contestó cortante como el vidrio, dándole la espalda con condescendencia. – Márchate. No eres bienvenido. No tienes nada que hacer aquí. No puedo ayudarte a contactar con nadie, porque…bueno, digamos que eras la única persona que apenas comenzaba a tomarme un poco en serio y no planeaba encerrarme en un manicomio a la primera de cambios. Así que… Vete. – se agachó a recoger los restos de la copa malparada, sin cuidado con no cortarse con las pequeñas esquirlas. – Vaga con tu alma en pena en otra parte, pulula alrededor de los tuyos, que estoy convencida de que tu mujer está destrozada y necesita más que yo el confort de tu presencia para superar el luto…

Le vio aparecer por una esquina de su campo visual, acuclillándose a su lado. Se forzó a mantener la mirada centrada en los pequeños trozos de cristal, en no mojarse las perneras del pantalón de pijama con el vino derramado. En mantener las manos ocupadas para no abalanzarse sobre él, ya para abrazarle o para sacarle los ojos, que la observaban con una aflicción que se le antojaba inaceptable por su parte.

Fue la mano helada pero con pulso firme que sujetó su mentón, la que alzó su cara congestionada hasta que los ojos de ambos quedaron al mismo nivel.

– Sabes que no me gusta que me escondas tu mirada… – su voz aún le sonaba anormalmente grave, quebradiza, como el crujido de la tierra húmeda del jardín de la casa de Salisbury donde creció. Sólo que cargada de un aura demasiado lúgubre para tratarse de nostalgia.

Ella le miró con expresión de incredulidad. Al parpadear, una lágrima delatora se descolgó de sus pestañas y rodó mejilla abajo hasta lamerle los dedos. De haber sido corpóreos, la sosa cáustica en ellas le habría corroído piel y hueso.

– Y tú sabes que odio que me trates como a una chiquilla. No soy tu alumna, Robert. No soy una extraña tampoco. Ni tu cobaya particular, a la que poder controlar, dominar, y mantener al margen cuando te interesa. Pero hasta…hasta el final eso no es más que lo que he sido para ti… tu obra póstuma, y esto…¿el epílogo de tu documental? ¿Un experimento para quedarte tranquilo al comprobar si después de todo no eran cuentos y sandeces lo que llenarían las páginas de tu libro?

Cada reproche se le hincaba muy adentro. Había malinterpretado las circunstancias, poniéndolas del revés, captando equívocamente su actitud.

– ¿Es esa realmente la idea que te has formado de mí durante todo este tiempo? ¿Que te utilizaba para mis propios fines, sin importarme tus sentimientos? – Retiró el rizo rebelde que se interponía a las lágrimas con mimo, a sabiendas de que ella apenas sentiría la caricia del aire al paso de tacto.

– ¿No es así? – la vio morderse el labio inferior con pasión. – No encuentro otra razón para que…para que me tuvieras a oscuras mientras un tumor cerebral acababa con tu vida.

Elevó la mirada hacia el techo. Dios. Esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

– Sólo quería protegerte…

La perversa parodia de una carcajada interrumpió su justificación, el graznido de un cuervo que picoteaba sin piedad los restos del vínculo que existía entre ellos, como si no fueran ya más que carroña.

– ¿¿¡PROTEGERME!?? – le espetó con inquina. – Por Dios Santísimo, ¿¡protegerme de qué, Robert!? ¿De la muerte? – apartó la mano que aún sujetaba su rostro. Con el impulso perdió el equilibrio, y quedó sentada en el suelo y apoyada en la pared manchada. Desbaratada como una muñeca rota. – ¿De preocuparme por ti? ¿De las visiones que llevan martirizándome tres noches enteras, sin tener pajarera idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo? De que lo que estaba viendo en sueños… no eran alucinaciones mías, ni mi imaginación macabra… tan sólo… tú muriendo… ¿De este dolor que siento ahora, y que me oprime el pecho, y que no me deja respirar?

– Iba a decírtelo, Alison… – recibió un enarcamiento de ceja como contestación. – Créeme. No… no quería que te enteraras de este modo. Quería ser yo quien…te diera la noticia. Pensaba hacerlo. Pronto… ahora que ya habías resuelto tus propios problemas. Tenías, suficientes preocupaciones con las que lidiar ya, para cargarte las mías también. Sobre todo… sobre todo cuando no tenía reparo…

Alison giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, en negación.

– No cuela, Robert. Para ser psicólogo, no se te da bien leer a las personas, o reconocer sus necesidades… – cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, mientras reunía la energía suficiente para enfrentarse a él. –Tú, aquejado de un tumor inoperable, me ayudaste a mí a afrontar la pérdida de mi madre. A reunirme con mi padre. A hacer las paces conmigo misma. A abrir los ojos del alma para percibir por fin el perdón de mamá… No era yo la única con problemas. Ni la que debía encarar los demonios. Llevaba conviviendo con aquella… locura prácticamente toda mi vida. Hubiera podido aguantar. Lo hubiera hecho. Hubiera conservado la compostura, la cordura… quizás hubiera tenido algo en lo que centrar mis esfuerzos al tiempo que te acompañaba a ti en…tu propia lucha. Y mientras ellas lo sabían, tú te obcecaste en guardar las distancias conmigo. Quizás sólo sea privilegio de esposas y viejas amigas el compartir el dolor…

Detuvo su retahíla con contundencia.

– Basta. – la zarandeó por el hombro, trayendo a la superficie la familiar chispa de desafío a sus ojos azules. – Para… No se trataba de falta de confianza. Y en el fondo lo sabes. Sé que lo sabes. Si lo fuera…no estaría aquí esta noche. Disculpándome por no haber tenido agallas y la previsión para contártelo aquella noche. – el acero en los ojos de la mujer se derritió. – Pensé hacerlo… pero estaban ocurriendo demasiadas…cosas raras. Todas juntas. Estaba tu padre, muerto de miedo. Tú no razonabas. Y las migrañas… – cerró los ojos al rememorarlo, y, por unos instantes, se sintió aliviado, liberado, por el mero hecho de no estar encadenado al dolor físico. –… no me dejaban pensar con claridad…

– Lo sé… – murmuró, a regañadientes, la decepción infiltrando sus palabras. – Pero aún así… debiste haberme lo dicho mucho antes. Al enterarte. – ladeó la cabeza, escudriñándole con la mirada. – Hubiera sido yo quien me habría mantenido al margen, para que pudieras descansar y estar con Jude sin que la desquiciada de turno estuviera estropeando vuestra breve felicidad…

– Alison, no…– chasqueó la lengua. – No me seas cerrada. Estos meses con Jude, pocos o muchos…han sido una bendición. Lo más…parecido a la normalidad que he conocido…desde…desde Joshie. Y no los intercambiaría por nada en el mundo…

Los labios de ambos se curvaron en sonrisas gemelas, cómplices de la misma triste tragedia.

–… pero aunque ahora Jude no lo vea así, estará preparada para salir adelante. Lo nuestro en estos meses ha sido un sueño…una ilusión. Y ahora ha terminado definitivamente. La he liberado…Me añorará pero…tiene una vida larga y plena por delante. – algo se rompió en su interior. Ella obtuvo su confirmación de que siempre la amaría. Y, extrañamente, se sintió orgullosa. – Tiene un hijo precioso del que cuidar y al que malcriar como lo hicimos con Josh…– Apretó los labios y tragó saliva, esperando que las lágrimas bajaran con ellas. – Y también sé que recurrirá a ti y que tú, aunque ahora no lo admitas, le ofrecerás tu mano…a ella, a Barbara, como siempre has hecho…

Se sorprendió a sí misma riendo entre lágrimas.

– Me conoces demasiado bien… – rodó los ojos, su expresión dulcificada.

– Te has convertido en una de las constantes de mi vida. O de mi muerte…– rectificó. – Bueno, ya me entiendes. – masculló, sin saber muy bien cuál era la mejor forma de frasearlo. Ella asintió. Le entendía. – Me has enseñado…mucho. Cosas de las que me había burlado hasta conocerte, una nueva realidad, otra manera de entender la vida, la muerte… Te debo mucho. Y no me refiero al libro...

– No tanto como te debo yo a ti… Y tampoco hablo de los royalties…– hizo una pausa y el retablo en su mirada le resultó especialmente indescifrable. – Lo siento mucho, Robert. Lo siento tanto…

Buscó la silueta de su mano en la oscuridad y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, sin inmutarle el cambio de temperatura. Notó la ligera presión y la caricia sobre los nudillos.

– Sé que lo sientes. Pero no tienes por qué, de verdad. No es culpa tuya y…estás aquí, conmigo ahora. Lo hubieras estado cada minuto, de haberlo sabido antes. Ojalá las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes… – la melancolía en su deseo afinaba en la misma nota que su propio anhelo. De algún modo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a razonar, la cabeza rubia de Alison terminó apoyada sobre la densa inmaterialidad del hombro de Robert Bridge. Un brazo de él le rodeó la espalda y la atrajo hacia sí, hasta que su mentón halló cobijo sobre la cabeza de su amiga. Inspiró la esencia que era tan únicamente suya, extraña e inconfundible. Incienso, jabón de glicerina y el perfume relajante de la bergamota. Cerró los ojos, dejando guiar sus dedos entre la maraña de rizos, esperando que las caricias la reconfortaran y mitigaran su llanto seco.

– Creo… creo que mañana iré a tu funeral, por si aparece alguien…y quisieras darle algún mensaje. – alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya, que la observaba meditabundo.

– Hmm… será mejor no crear más conmoción de la que ya hay… Probablemente ni siquiera Barb esté demasiado receptiva a lo que fueras a decirle. – ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero le daba la razón. – Ahora que…quizás debieras ir por ti, si lo crees conveniente… – le sugirió con cautela. – Tener un último recuerdo…

Robert pudo escuchar el silencio absoluto al perderse el siguiente latido de Alison.

– Te marchas… – la frase quedó en el aire más con un interrogante alicaído que con certeza.

– No me queda más que hacer aquí. Sólo…quería asegurarme de que todo…seguía en orden.

Alison agachó la cabeza. Claro. Robert Perfeccionista Bridge. No podía dejar ningún cabo suelto ni siquiera para pasar al otro lado…

– Y…¿qué me dices de mí? – pareció echárselo en cara, como si fuera decisión suya el abandonar este mundo. Y a ella. Y, sin embargo, le conmovió la manera tan descorazonadora en que se aferró a la solapa de su chaqueta, como si fuera una tabla de salvación. Los reflejos de la luna jugaron con las líneas que cruzaban su rostro prematuramente envejecido y pudo vislumbrar la niña perdida que, muy adentro, seguía siendo.

– Ya no pertenezco aquí, no hace falta que te lo recuerde, Alison… – no protestó activamente, porque era consciente de que lo que decía era una verdad como una casa; siempre lo había sido. Era una norma que no podía transgredirse para satisfacer las necesidades de una médium solitaria. No había excepciones ni siquiera para devolverle al único amigo que había conocido. Pero la desilusión le hizo bajar los ojos a media asta. Durante unos segundos, pues recordó casi automáticamente la importancia que para él tenía el contacto visual. A Robert se le escapó una sonrisa. – Te repondrás. Estoy convencido de ello. Eres la mujer más fuerte e íntegra que he tenido el placer de conocer en esta vida. – se aclaró la garganta. – Siento haber dudado de ti cuando lo hice y…gracias por tu paciencia. Conmigo…con el resto de personas a las que has intentado echar un cable y las que vendrán en el futuro.

Se separó de él para tenerle frente a frente. Nunca se le habían dado nada bien las despedidas (para empezar, porque nunca había tenido nada ni nadie de lo que despedirse) y, sin embargo, era…era ella la que debía darle las gracias por concederle la oportunidad de decirle el último adiós en persona. Por haberla sostenido y no dejarla caer y perderse en los pozos negros de aquel don, de su propio pasado. Por haberle mostrado que, a pesar de lo que veía a diario, del desprecio e incomprensión que despertaba en la mayoría de la gente, no era una paria. Que aún quedaban algunos dispuestos a escucharla, a tratarla de tú a tú como una igual. De sincerarse y compartir una parte de su vida con ella. Debía agradecerle al destino que sus vidas se cruzaran en aquella improvisada sesión en un teatro abandonado, el haberle permitido emprender aquel viaje con él, y agradecerle a él ser la prueba de que, después de todo, aquello que la hacía especial no la había privado de conocer el amor.

Poseída de uno de sus impulsos irrefrenables, deslizó sus dedos siguiendo las arrugas de la camisa de Robert, hasta posarlos en el margen de su mandíbula. Con delicadeza, como solicitando permiso para avanzar y tanteando el terreno. Resultaba nuevo pero no intimidaba a ninguno de los dos. Al no apartarse de ella, ni hacer ningún gesto reprobatorio, tan sólo curiosidad y expectación en su mirada intelectual, prosiguió con su exploración hasta tomar el rostro del psicólogo entre las manos, ya con mayor firmeza. Ella sonrió de medio lado esa sonrisa tranquila, sabedora y tímida que llevaba su impronta, antes de alongarse lo suficiente para plantar un beso en el centro de la frente. Ella. Que aborrecía el contacto físico…

Se le cerraron los ojos, rendido ante la cándida intimidad del gesto. Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa de ella…menos aquella muestra de afecto casi maternal. Sencilla, dulce. La sintió apoyar su frente contra la de él, mientras le condecoraba con una cadena de _gracias_, casi musitados para sí.

No podría haber jurado quién hizo el movimiento torpemente estratégico, quién vio primero la cuestión suspendida entre ellos, a milímetros de sus labios, y buscó responderla, pero lo cierto (y la Verdad, desde el otro lado, era ciencia irrefutable) es que habían orbitado uno alrededor del otro desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. Habían protagonizado una competición por ver quién brillaba con mayor intensidad, colisionado con violencia para hacer adoptar al otro la misma trayectoria de traslación en el Universo o arrojarle de la vía hacia la propia implosión. Ahora gravitaban en sincronía y caían en picado hacia el corazón de esa nebulosa llamada Shibalba.

El beso supo a…

..el salitre en la bocanada de brisa en la mañana que enseñaba a pescar a su hijo…...las galletas de almendra y miel que la tía Vi preparaba cada domingo siguiendo la receta que su hermana le había dado……..el pastel de bodas, medio derretido, porque a Barb se le había olvidado sacarlo del coche antes de la ceremonia………la primera copa de rioja que la tentó y acabó ofreciéndole una vía de escape poco eficaz para sus pesadillas……….al aroma de la bergamota de la infusión de Earl Grey que había tomado siempre su madre…………..al chocolate de todos los smarties que perdían la cáscara de color o sobraban de las filas idénticas que iba formando en la mesa de la cocina……a calidez…a respeto…a gratitud…a ilusiones… a esperanzas truncadas…remordimientos…fe…coraje…honestidad…perdón…miedo…fervor…tristeza…soledad…necesidad……nostalgia…

…Empatía…

Se aferraron a piel y sabores y el olor imperecedero del otro. Ella adormeció enterrada en su cuello y él entre los revolucionados cabellos rubios. Abrazados, sin lágrimas, sin más lamentaciones.

Aceptando que la mañana habría de llegar en cualquier momento.

Pero aún no.

Aún no.


	2. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Se quitó las enormes gafas de sol nada más entrar en la atestada capilla, aunque de haber sido por ella habría preferido dejarlas donde estaban, ocultando la ausencia de maquillaje y los ojos rojos. Le sorprendió ver a toda esa gente, que ya no sabían dónde colocarse por falta de asientos. Y eso que teóricamente era un servicio familiar. Nunca…nunca había imaginado que Robert tuviera tantas amistades. Aunque reconoció de una vez a la mayoría de asistentes que se iban acumulando junto al pórtico: caras jóvenes, ojerosas, con las que alguna vez se había cruzado por el campus. Muchos la miraban conmocionados, sin verla realmente. Otros lloraban. Algunos suspiraban con cara de no saber qué estaban haciendo allí si la Dra. Sinyard les iba a acabar dando a todos un aprobado general.

No quería acercarse demasiado e invadir la privacidad de…la familia, así que permaneció donde estaba. Algo desorientada, buscó con la mirada algún hueco libre entre las columnas, donde poder contemplar la ceremonia sin interferir con el duelo de nadie, y poder lidiar en paz con el suyo propio.

Junto a una pila de agua bendita, encontró a dos caballeros de modales distinguidos y forrados en tweed (probablemente compañeros profesores de la Universidad), dispuesta a preguntarles si podía compartir el espacio con ellos. Ni siquiera escucharon sus disculpas cuando huyeron disgustados nada más verla aparecer. Bien. Tendría el palco para ella solita…

Al fondo de la sala, justo enfrente del altar, se exhibía el féretro. Cerrado, gracias a Dios, y agobiado por docenas de ramos de flores y dos coronas monstruosas. Entre tanta flora, logró distinguir una fotografía a tamaño póster de un jovencísimo Robert Bridge presidiendo lo que parecía un reportaje fotográfico completísimo que recorría toda su vida.

Se estremeció, e instintivamente ciñó aún más el cinturón de su gabardina. Ni siquiera vio aparecer a una descompuesta Barbara Sinyard por el pasillo central hasta que la tuvo delante.

Ambas sabían qué era lo habitual decir en aquellas circunstancias. Pero lo cortés no quita lo valiente, y permanecieron en silencio. El corrillo de estudiantes más enterados incluso parecieron conectar la antena parabólica dispuestos a capturar aquel tenso momento.

La jefa del Departamento de Psicología de la Universidad de Bristol parecía haber envejecido años y años en cuestión de días. Tenía los párpados hinchados y más arrugas de las que ella creía recordar.

Vio su cara reflejada en la de ella, y la compadeció.

– Mi más sentido pésame, Dra. – pronunció al fin, con voz rajada, mientras le extendía la mano desnuda en señal de paz.

– Por favor…Bárbara. – la corrigió. Estrechó su mano con desidia. – Creo que podemos saltarnos el protocolo, ¿no le parece?

Ella accedió. Por qué no.

– Verá… Jude – la esposa de Rob…– se le atragantó el nombre, en un sollozo.

– Sé quién es. – su inciso le dio a la otra mujer el segundo que necesitó para recuperar la compostura.

– Bueno…la ha visto entrar hace un momento, y…– su mueca, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa, le indicó que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por llevar la conversación civilizadamente. Imaginó que por el respeto y afecto que tenía a Robert. – me ha pedido que viniera a ofrecerle sentarse con nosotras en las primeras filas. O si lo prefiere siempre puede quedarse aquí de pie, por supuesto. – le propuso la alternativa con demasiada rapidez para su gusto. Pero era un comienzo.

– Muchas gracias. – le dedicó una sonrisa formal, sin demasiado entusiasmo. – Es muy amable de ustedes dos el invitarme a tomar parte…del servicio.

– Rob…lo quería así. – dijo, como única justificación, antes de pasearla a través del pasillo, bajo la escéptica mirada de medio Bristol, que se preguntaba qué diablos hacía allí la charlatana local que había procurado la desgracia profesional a aquel pobre chico.

Al llegar al hueco libre de la segunda fila, la sufrida viuda salió a su encuentro con el pequeño… ¿Morgan? dormitando entre sus brazos. O eso parecía, porque lo único que se veía de él, entre las mantitas que le abrigaban era la fina pelusilla rubia que le cubría la cabecita. Agradecida de que alguien le tomara el relevo, Barbara, quien tenía toda la pinta de necesitar un descanso, se hizo cargo del bebé, que apenas se removió con el cambio de brazos.

Y así se reencontraron, en medio de una incómoda primera línea de atención multitudinaria. Pero para ambas las miradas impertinentes y curiosas carecían de valor en aquellos momentos. No intercambiaron las condolencias de rigor, ni insulsos "te acompaño en el sentimiento". No hubo reproches por el conflicto de intereses telefónico de la noche anterior. El dolor era un testigo inigualable de sentimientos, y el de una rimaba en consonancia y se fusionaba con el de la otra. Jude, con ojos hundidos en profundas ojeras y el semblante demacrado, le dio un sincero pero débil apretón de manos, haciendo su agotamiento manifiesto. Alison devolvió el saludo casi sin pensar en ello, mientras le pedía a Dios, a su madre y a Robert el tener la fuerza suficiente para aguantar hasta el final sin ponerse ni poner a nadie en evidencia.

El resto del servicio dio comienzo sin incidentes. Varios estudiantes, portavoces de los alumnos que habían pasado por el aula de Robert, incluyendo aquellos que ya se habían graduado, subieron al estrado para leer el panegírico que habían escrito entre todos. Emotivo, las palabras de elogio y los buenos recuerdos de debates metafísicos en el parque o el paraninfo, sus excursiones a la caza de farsantes, arrancaron más de una lágrima en la audiencia, pero sin lograr penetrar la barrera del trance robótico en que Alison se hallaba sumida. Sabía que aquello era una faceta más, indisoluble, de la persona de Robert. Una que había visto en acción, contra la que había luchado, a la que había llegado a admirar por la abnegación con la que asumía el compromiso de formar a sus alumnos en algo más importante que los objetivos de un proyecto docente. Y, sin embargo, se preguntaba si todos aquellos chavales que le idolatraban, que erigían un monumento a su joven mentor, idealizándolo sobre un pedestal, conocían al verdadero Robert. Al que camuflaba la inseguridad, vulnerabilidad y timidez tras el escudo de petulancia y falsa omnisciencia de su doctorado.

Luego le llegó al turno a Barbara, que, rompiendo su promesa a un Robert moribundo, descargó una lluvia de lágrimas sobre el discurso que había preparado al poco de colocarlo en el atril. La mujer, siempre (hasta ese momento) alta y de postura envarada, llevaba los hombros hundidos y la pretensión de altivez encadenada alrededor del tobillo y arrastrada por los suelos. Hasta Morgan se condolió con ella, y emitió un gemido lastímero. Su madre decidió que era el mejor momento de ir al rescate de su mejor amiga y devolverla sana y salva a su puesto en el banco, para preservar la escasa entereza que le restaba y antes de que se desplomara definitivamente.

De improviso, en un gesto de plena confianza, el niño agitado acabó entre sus brazos desocupados. Brazos que no habían vuelto a sostener una criatura desde que acabaran las prácticas pediátricas de sus estudios de enfermería. La tranquilizó el hecho de que al menos no se le hubiera caído al suelo en el primer segundo. Morgan se removió aún más al sentir el contacto extraño. Abrió los ojitos, con la intención de fulminar a su madre por el traqueteo, pero no encontró la apaciguante mirada castaña que esperaba sino unos ojos grandes, ribeteados de negro y tan azules como los pececitos que pendían del móvil que giraba sobre su cuna, frustrantemente fuera de su alcance. Mujer y niño quedaron extasiados en el minucioso examen del otro. Alison le sonrió y la criatura, curiosa, extendió la mano, dispuesta a tironear de la llamativa nariz, como queriendo comprobar si era real. No pudo reprimir la ternura que, como la caricia de un hijo propio, le inspiró el inocente gesto del infante.

Absorta en peinar y repeinar el fino y sedoso pelo rubio (pensó en Joshie y decidió que aquel nene sería un niño tan guapo como su medio-hermano cuando creciera), no reparó en que el estribillo al piano de una conocida balada sonaba por los altavoces de la capilla, reverberando en la bóveda como el réquiem más extraordinario. Chasqueó la lengua.

_And any time you feel the pain, hey, Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
Well don't you know that its a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder _

En el estrado, Jude tamborileaba los dedos junto al micrófono y tarareaba, intentando seguir la letra, sin afinar demasiado. Llevaba dibujada en el rostro el rictus de la agridulce sorpresa, nostálgica, conmovida como quien recibe en Navidad el regalo que, secretamente, ha estado esperando todo el año, pero no quiere dejar marchar la sensación de incertidumbre, de anhelo, que te mantiene despierto en Nochebuena.

_So let it out and let it in, hey, Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey, Jude,  
You'll do, the movement you need is on your shoulder _

_Hey, Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

Robert era un genio. Lo había planeado todo descaradamente. Al coro interminable e inolvidable de _Na-na-nas_ de John, Paul y Jude, y a la fanfarria de platillos, panderetas y trompetas se les fueron uniendo en acompañamiento las voces rasgadas pero entusiastas de los estudiantes, que, desde todos los rincones del templo, se contagiaron como la pólvora. Incluso el más serio de aquellos hombres y mujeres, de rostros largos y gabanes oscuros, tuvieron que rendirse al pulso de energía que fluía entre todos los presentes y comulgar con ellos, entonando algún que otro "Hey, Jude!". Palmadas batieron al ritmo de la música, haciendo vibrar las columnas y los pulidos suelos de mármol. Le pareció escuchar a sus espaldas, entre carcajadas hechas de tristeza, imitando por lo bajini los berridos rollingnianos del Lennon más macarra. Sin volverse, no le costó trabajo imaginar a la eminente Dra. y su alumno más avispado, en plena fiebre ochentera, desmelenados sobre un micro de karaoke, cantando a dúo aquella canción en alguna loca fiesta universitaria, mientras Jude les contemplaba asombrada, intentando no desternillarse del tremendo sacrilegio perpetrado contra la pobre canción.

_No_, susurró al oído del pequeño que sostenía sobre una rodilla, que gorjeaba distraído con su lengua de trapo intentando unirse a la algarabía. _Jude conoce la canción y la letra, y aprenderá a desentrañar su significado. Y nunca estará sola si pierde el ritmo…_

Cuando la canción terminó, esto pasó desapercibido la mayor parte de los allí reunidos, que espontáneamente seguían entonando la cantinela de _nanananasHeyJudenananana. _Poco a poco, las risas fueron apagándose, las sonrisas sin borrarse de los rostros acalorados y sofocados. Jude tenía la mano en un puño, enterrada en el centro del pecho, como si intentara contener a su desbocado corazón antes de que explotara por la intensidad de emociones contradictorias que latían por sus venas. Con la otra mano se sostenía del borde del estrado, esperando calmarse lo suficiente para probar suerte con sus capacidades verbales, las cuales empezarían a ponerse en entredicho en cualquier momento.

– Gra.gracias a todos… – atinó a decir, aunque con voz ronca, rozando la afonía. – Por venir, por estar hoy aquí para…para celebrar su Vida y no el final, como Robert hubiera deseado. Porque creo que él nos lo diría a todos hoy si tuviera la oportunidad… – Alison ladeó la cabeza al captar el guiño sutil que enviaba aquella mujer que tanto había llegado a detestarla. – Todos…todos nosotros fuimos su familia, testigos de que, aunque hubo tragedias a lo largo del camino, Rob conoció la felicidad, la disfrutó al límite de lo imaginable. Quizás no hizo grandes cosas, como había soñado… no llevo a cabo hazañas de un héroe. Ni siquiera recorrió el mundo en velero, gracias a Dios. – alguna que otra carcajada sabedora salpicó el aire. – Pero su vida fue plena, y rica. – lo dijo con una certeza apabullante y una sonrisa tan radiante que le formó hoyuelos en las mejillas. – Aprendía cada día nuevas y emocionantes cosas del mundo: de sus padres, que no se encuentran hoy aquí, de sus amigos, de sus alumnos, de sus colegas, de todas las personas que Dios tenía a bien interponer en su camino… y…con su retorcida y lista mentalidad de científico, no sé cómo lo hacía, pero siempre las integraba en su corazón, y luego…nos las transmitía a todos con ilusión y la vitalidad que le caracterizaba. Con su sonrisa. Con su apoyo. Incluso…incluso cuando nuestro Joshie murió…él…tuvo una fortaleza admirable y…consiguió levantarse, y seguir adelante, para continuar aprendiendo y enseñándonos el mundo, a las personas, a través de su prisma. Espero de corazón que sepamos tomar su última lección y recordarla siempre para...sacarle provecho; que, apoyándonos los unos en los otros, en este momento de tanto dolor y…en los venideros, consigamos ver, como él nos contaba, la luz al final del túnel... – los aplausos amortiguaron el final del discurso; se aclaró la voz para proseguir. – A él le hubiera gustado deciros todo esto en persona… pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo…– alzó una mano para aplacar los murmullos de protesta y escepticismo que bullían en el fondo sur. – … Así que nos pidió por escrito – hondeó un papel en el aire. – que por favor todos escucháramos atentamente a la letra de la siguiente canción. No es tan popular como la anterior, así que probablemente no la conozcamos tan bien. _'A ti'_ – leyó la escueta y vaga dedicatoria sin despegar los ojos del papel. A continuación hizo una señal al encargado del sonido, y las notas melancólicas de un piano la acompañaron en su descenso de la tarima.

_Just lay it all down.  
Put your face into my neck and l__et it fall out.  
I know, I know, I know. I knew before you got home.   
This world you're in now,  
it doesn't have to be alone,  
I'll get there somehow, 'cos  
I know I know I know  
when, even springtime feels cold.__   
_  
_But I will learn to breathe this ugliness you see,  
so we can both be there and we can both share the dark.  
And in our honesty, together we will rise,  
out of our nightminds, and into the light   
at the end of the fight..._

Un leve apretón en el antebrazo la devolvió a la realidad. Jude y ella trabaron miradas. Entendiendo al fin la extraña sensación de empatía que las imbuía en aquel momento y que tenía la misma frecuencia que la melodía que tocaban los violines de aquella grabación. El niño fue trasladado a los brazos a los que legítimamente pertenecía. Su madre le acunó, y ella quedó de nuevo con un vacío en las manos, que se fue rellenando de recuerdos rescatados entre los versos de aquella melancólica canción. . Una oda a la amistad, recitada con aquel acento australiano, suave y aterciopelado, que hablaba de los monstruos escurridizos que habitan en nosotros mismos y amenazan con destruirnos, de los miedos y la soledad, de la exclusión, de la comprensión y de los sacrificios que hacemos por los seres que amamos. De cómo son los pequeños gestos los que realmente nos hacen salvarlos y rescatarlos una y otra vez en los momentos de flaqueza.

_You were blessed by  
a different kind of inner view: it's all magnified.  
__The highs would make you fly,  
but the lows make you want to die.  
And I was once there,  
hanging from that very ledge where you are standing.  
So I know, I know, I know,  
it's easier to let go.   
_  
_But I will learn to breathe this ugliness you see,  
so we can both be there and we can both share the dark.  
And in our honesty, together we will rise out of our nightminds  
and into the light at the end of the fight._

_...and in our honesty, together we will rise out of our nightminds  
and into the light... at the end of the fight..._

Captó el mensaje. Su mensaje. Verdaderamente lo captó. Estaba con ella. Aunque no pudiera verlo. En el aire, en las memorias, en el niño y la mujer que tenía a su lado. En aquellas canciones. En su corazón. En el aura de protección y seguridad, de confianza e inusual serenidad, que la arropaba al despertar esa mañana a solas, hecha un ovillo en el rincón de su cocina que lucía tan estrambótico como un bonito lienzo picassiano, entre esquirlas de cristal y brochazos de vino reseco en suelo y paredes.

Se sintió liviana, flotando en la ingravidez del estar sin las ataduras del desasosiego y el dolor. Liberada por un optimismo que parecía taladrar la losa que había estado comprimiéndola desde dentro, como lo habían hecho sus premoniciones en sueños durante días. Renovada, llena de impulso y energía para hacer cosas, para ordenar y reconstruir una vida con dignidad a partir de las ruinas de la no-vida que había llevado hasta ese momento.

Y no lo habría logrado sino gracias a él.

Terminado el servicio, Jude y Barbara se soportaron mutuamente en el trayecto hasta el pórtico para despedir y agradecer su asistencia a todos los que se les acercaban a darles el pésame. Algunos curiosos daban un rodeo, pasando junto a Alison, con el fin de curiosear entre las fotos del difunto y, los más decentes pero ingenuos, para presentarle sus respetos antes de marcharse.

Pronto no quedó nadie salvo el chico que se había encargado del sonido, y el capellán que controlaba que nadie se llevara ningún souvenir de valor histórico. Aprovechando los minutos de relativa intimidad, optó por acercarse al féretro. Se preguntó si sería enterrado en el cementerio o trasladado a algún mausoleo familiar más próximo a la casa de sus padres. Si sería incinerado. Si sus cenizas serían esparcidas en el estuario del Severn… o si le hubiera gustado eso…

Tantas cosas, pensó, que realmente desconocía de él. Que le hubiera encantado que hubieran podido compartir. Preguntas que quizás ahora nunca tendrían respuesta...

Paseó la mirada entre las diferentes instantáneas que retrataban la infancia, adolescencia y madurez de Robert, hipnotizada por los cambios que había experimentado a lo largo de su vida. Y no sólo físicos, no sólo en la pérdida de aquellos mofletillos adorables y el oscurecimiento progresivo del cabello lacio y dorado, que le hacían parecer la estampa exacta de su hijo Josh. No sólo en el crecimiento en altura, el ensanchamiento de hombros, la sombra de la barba, la desaparición del insidioso acné juvenil o la melena cenicienta que se observaba en las fotografías de su anuario de instituto. Eran detalles. La sonrisa conquistadora, que se tornaba falsamente solemne en imágenes más recientes. La dicha y el brillo de orgullo paternal al tener a su recién nacidos en los brazos, mientras sujeta la mano de una Jude agotada que rueda los ojos, pidiendo que por favor desconecte la cámara de una vez. Los cambios, traducidos en líneas que, como carreteras secundarias, cruzan su rostro treintañero, declarando al mundo más pérdidas de las que alguien tan joven está preparado para soportar.

– Era guapo, nuestro Robert, ¿hm? – preguntó una voz confiada a su izquierda.

Se volvió y no dudó. – Más de lo que debiera estar permitido en un profesor de Universidad.

Rieron. Morgan, en su silleta, convino con un gritito. Dios. Qué situación más extraña…

– Puede quedársela…– la oferta inesperada cayó como una bomba. – si quiere…

Se hizo el silencio.

– Yo…– comenzó Alison, en un intento de re-encender la conversación.

– Ya. Yo también.

Cómo supo a qué se refería, jamás lo averiguó, pero el último resquicio de tensión y rivalidad entre ellas se desvaneció. Ya era nada.

– Gracias… por la canción… – comentó, honestamente agradecida.

Jude, nacida Wilson-Jones futura ex Gilman, siempre Bridge …se encogió de hombros. En realidad ella no había tenido nada que ver en la elección de la canción, y, aunque porque se tomaba en serio lo que era un compromiso nunca habría contravenido los deseos expresos de su Robert… le amaba. Y hubiera sido injusto privar a quienes le amaban también de tener su paz.

– Alison…– pronunció su nombre titubeante, pero sin ponzoña. Asintió, sorprendiéndole el respeto y cautela en su tuteo. – Robert dejó algo preparado para usted en su casa. – se inclinó para rebuscar algo en el bolso de viaje que colgaba del manillar del carrito. Extrajo una bolsa de plástico, tendiéndosela. A Alison le costó cogerla con ambos brazos, pues estaba tan cargada de cosas que las endebles asillas no parecían muy dispuestas a resistir demasiado tiempo la fuerza de la gravedad con el tirón.

La médium le dirigió una mirada confusa.

– Se trata de ese libro que estaba escribiendo. De la copia impresa sobre la que realizaba las primeras correcciones. Tenía capítulos desperdigados por todo el barco, en la oficina, en casa… – se mordió el labio. – He intentado recomponerlo lo mejor posible, pero no he podido encontrar el final. Salvo una hoja en blanco titulada 'Epílogo'. – frunció el ceño, pensativa. – Creo…creo que esperaba que usted lo releyera y lo concluyera.

La espiración se le atoró en el pecho, quemándole los pulmones, al abrir el dossier.

_**Afterlife**_ – Robert Bridge, Psy.D; Alison Mundy.

Una foto suya aparecía trabada con un clip en una esquina, marcada por huellas digitales de los dedos que la noche anterior habían jugado con su pelo.

Pasó las páginas del borrador con suma reverencia. Alguna que otra mancha de café negro o té destiñendo el borde de las hojas y comiéndose algunas letras de final de frase. Tachones. _Farsa. Timo. _Anotaciones en rojo al margen en su rúbrica. Palabras subrayadas en rotulador fosforescente. _La Verdad. Trastornos Neuróticos de la Personalidad. Estrés post-traumático. Coma. Fe._

Robert, Robert, Robert…

¡Si ella no sabía escribir!

– Escuche. – atrajo su atención haciendo vivos aspavientos con las manos, al percibir su ansiedad. – Me parece que su intención era que ofreciera a los lectores su punto de vista de lo que cuenta Robert acerca…acerca de lo que hace. A lo que se dedica. Una oportunidad para comunicarlo usted misma, en primera persona, con el apoyo científico y de su credibilidad. Y aunque no fuera así… al final…probablemente no hubiera publicado este trabajo sin su aprobación, ni siquiera para la comunidad universitaria.

Sonaba totalmente a algo que Robert haría.

– O eso…– continuó, conocedora de las pruebas de superación que tanto defendía su marido. –… o de cualquier modo, querría que usted lo tuviera antes que nadie más. Simplemente porque… quizás le sirva de ayuda.

Devolvió los documentos a la bolsa sin mediar palabra. Y se la colgó como pudo del antebrazo. Entrecerró los ojos, y con fingida irritación, lanzó una fea mirada a la foto del Robert adulto prendida del mural. Él la recibió con su sonrisa astuta.

Se volvió a sus otros espectadores. Jude se entretenía quitando ya los frenos al carricoche y mecía a su hijo, que entrecerraba los ojos, poseído por la morriña del mediodía.

Alison le acarició la cabecita enfundada en gorro de lana y alzó la cabeza para dirigirse a Jude, que parecía esperar un mensaje caído del cielo. Tomó una honda inspiración.

– Ha cruzado. Eso significa que no le han quedado cosas pendientes aquí…entre nosotros. – por inercia, la cabeza de la otra mujer cayó. Lo interpretó como decepción. Temió que no la hubiera comprendido y a punto estaba de explicárselo mejor cuando la vio levantar de nuevo la cabeza. Estaba aliviada.

– Me alegro de que sea así. Es lo mejor…

– Sí. Lo es. – admitió. El bálsamo de la aceptación calmando la angustia de las dos. – ¿Jude?

La animó a continuar con un gesto afirmativo de cabeza.

– Le importaría… cuando esté más preparada, y pueda prescindir de un poco de su tiempo… – señaló al niño, que, ignorante de todo, le daba vueltas al chupete en la boca. – que la visitara para hacerle unas preguntas.

Arrugó la nariz, pero no se negó.

– Para completar el libro… – justificó. – …sólo se me ocurre…contar la historia de Robert. A fin de cuentas, forma parte de la mía. Mejor la visión de Usted, la Dra. Sinyard y sus allegados, que únicamente la mía, parcial y…quizás más subjetiva. Menos fiel a la realidad…

Jude se apartó ligeramente, sopesando la propuesta.

– No creo que lo fuera. Infiel a la realidad, me refiero… – opinó, haciéndole una seña para abandonar la capilla, y dejar maniobrar a los encargados de la cremación. Afuera, el frío, no tan crudo como cuando entraron, les lamió la cara, recordándoles que, a pesar de todo, la primavera no quedaba lejos. Barbara esperaba a Jude junto a su coche. Parecía tener mejor aspecto. Más despejado. Saludó a Alison con la cabeza, guardando las formas, y ella devolvió el saludo agitando la mano. – Ni Barbara ni yo pondremos ningún impedimento para ese libro, Alison. Se lo debemos a Robert, y confío…confío en que sabrá rendirle el homenaje que merece. – exhaló el suspiro que llevaba conteniendo toda una vida. – Cuente con nuestra ayuda, cuando lo necesite.

– Lo haré, descuide… – aseguró, con el corazón en un puño. – Cuídense mucho, Jude. – la gratitud se columpió en las comisuras de sus labios. – Los tres.

Se abrazaron.

La vio empujar el carrito hasta reunirse con la Dra., que la acogió en un medio abrazo, frotándole un hombro amistosamente.

Entre las nubes grises que cubrían Bristol, un rayo de luz y esperanza proyectó reflejos en sus cabellos rubios.

_Aquel era el final del túnel. _


End file.
